


第二次我爱你

by microwave



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Divorce, Psychological Trauma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: 情人节快乐🌹果然情人节还是要写老公才对味☑️这一次我真的写了一个钢铁死直男看完Jason Aaron写的雷神刊以后就很想写个关于奥丁的A➕parenting的文，这次算是圆上了雷神刊里的锤与奥丁的父子关系真的非常一言难尽，气人又感人，非常真实，我简直可以猜到是Jason Aaron本人精力的投影所以男孩一生就是在反抗父亲，然后变成父亲的样子_(:з」∠)_
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	第二次我爱你

**「01」**

**“我们还是离婚吧。”**

这只是很普通的一个夏日夜晚。索尔坐在他最喜欢的扶手沙发椅上，膝上摊开着一本大部头著作——有时候会是报纸杂志，有时干脆什么也没有——他就在那静静地坐着，直到上床睡觉的时刻。然后他会起身去浴室洗漱，带着薄荷沐浴露与须后水的味道回到床上，关灯，抱着我做x爱。次数多少取决于他心情的好坏，压力大或难过的时候他的性欲会更加旺盛。这是我唯一了解他情绪的方式。

过去五年来几乎每天晚上他都重复相同的事，而我早已放弃让他与我交流的尝试。热恋的回忆为时间所模糊，每一天似乎他都离我更远一点。

他抬眼看我，“为什么？”

我恨他的冷静。提出离婚不过是破釜沉舟，如果与他大闹一场，或许他石头般的外壳能豁出道口子，好让我看看他是不是也有心脏。

“我不想再这样下去了。”我说。

来吧，骂我是个烂妻子，怪我不知感恩，对我大打出手，怎么样都好，只要别对什么都无动于衷。

“你又胡思乱想什么呢？我说了，你不用太担心孩子的事。”他终于合上书，认真加入对话。

“不用瞒着我，我已经知道了。我怕误扔你的文件，所以丢废纸之前都会检查一遍。”

“完全是多此一举。这事还没有严重到需要跟你离婚，换个好医生总会有办法。”

索尔永远在和我谈解决办法。他有足够的理性和实力解决大部分的问题，却绝不可能抱抱我、安慰我一句“没事的，一切都会好起来”。

作为男人，他似乎不理解情绪的存在。我们结婚的第一年，索尔带我回家过圣诞节。亲眼目睹他与父亲如何相处之后，我便不再奇怪他的为人处事方式。奥丁性子上的冷硬比起他儿子有过之而无不及。索尔一生都在拼命成为符合父亲标准的男子汉，却总因天性中的善良被奥丁视为软弱者。

那时我正疯狂迷恋着他，深信我们会是世上最幸福的一对。见过他的家人后，我不得不逼自己认清一个现实：索尔并不爱我，大概也不明白爱情为何物。他需要一个妻子，我不过是幸运地被他选中了。

我曾爱他胜过自己的生命。我想，如果我们有个孩子就好了。一个孩子，有着我们两人的血脉。我会做个好妻子，照顾好所有家人，并且有勇气把这段得不到回应的单恋维持下去。

然而命运也来提醒我：我配不上他。出于正直与责任感，索尔当然不会以这个理由抛弃我。但我能够预见到之后的人生，怨念悄然滋长，将我们扭曲，让我们互相憎恨互相折磨。

“不，我真的考虑清楚了。我也不想再追着你跑了，分开对我们两个都好。”我好带着对索尔的最后一份爱恋过自己的生活，而他在圈子里随意都可以找到比我更合格的妻子。

“你是认真的？”

我咬着下唇，点点头。

索尔没有说话，站起来拿着外套出了门。用沉默面对我们之间的问题，是他依然不变的作风。

他这一走就到了后半夜。我不知道他是什么时候回来的。

他唤醒在沙发上睡着的我，用冷淡的声音宣布了我们五年婚姻的结局：“好吧，如果这是你想要的结果。”

我的喉咙发紧，舌尖尝到一丝苦苦的味道。“你让霍根联系我吧。你放心，我只求快点结束，你的财产我一分也不拿。我愿意放弃所有权力，他只要告诉我在哪里签字就行。”

霍根是索尔的律师。我雇不起一个离婚律师，更不想在冗长的法律程序里纠缠。

索尔皱了皱眉，“我不是在担心这个……你要去哪？”

我拖出了准备好的行李。既然要放弃一切，我就不能过于留恋在这个家里留下的痕迹。当初我带来的东西装满了两个24寸的行李箱，我带走的也不会比这更多。

“我去妈那里吧。”

“现在就走？”

“现在。”我说。难道他还打算和一个刚刚和他提出离婚的人同床共枕一晚上？

“要我开车载你吗？”

“最好不要。帮我叫辆Uber吧。”

他叫了车，放下手机，闭着眼仰头靠在了沙发上。“我就不送你下去了，有点累。”

我暗自苦笑了一下。他只是有点累罢了，可我内心已经死去了一部分。

我看了我们的家最后一眼，转身正要开门离去。

“猫猫。”索尔突然叫住我，用的是他给我的昵称。我的手悬在半空，最后也没有勇气回头看他一眼。

“什么事？”我对着门说。

“照顾好自己。”

“嗯。”

门在身后关上的一刹那，泪就滴落到了领子上。我怎样也没有料到，原来离开所爱之人的场面会如此平静。

**「02」**

与索尔的平静相对的是我的母亲的吵闹。

我花半小时到了她的住所，五分钟上了楼，两分钟告诉她离婚的消息，剩下的一整夜面对她突发的神经质。我眼见着太阳缓缓爬上来，以上班为由逃离了她的念叨。

认识索尔之前我就在纽约数一数二的百货公司的玩具柜台上班。虽然收入还过得去，但在我母亲看来售货员并不是一份体面的正经工作。她对我画画的爱好也不屑一顾，认为我根本没有艺术才华。她毫不掩饰地说过我所谓的工作唯一的好处就是让我认识了索尔，而我人生最大的成就就是成功嫁给了她。

我换上了浅粉色的制服，穿上了高跟鞋，用厚厚的粉底盖住了黑眼圈，对着更衣室的镜子扯出了一个笑容。来店里大手一挥花掉我几月工资数额的客人们最不想看到的就是一个愁眉苦脸的店员。

没有遇上节假日店里一般不太忙碌。午时，有个穿着名贵西装的男人带着一个小男孩进来问有没有最近卖得很好的一个玩具。

这个场景和多年前第一次遇见索尔时是那么类似，我一时之间有些恍惚。

\---

索尔舅舅，在这边！我找到啦！这可是限量款耶，幸好我们来得早！明天凯文和杰克一定会羡慕死我的！

我给你买生日礼物可不是让你到别的小孩子面前炫耀用的。我看看……嗯？为什么你一个男孩子喜欢玩娃娃？

男孩子怎么就不能玩娃娃了嘛！？

旁边这战舰模型不好吗？

我就要这个啦……！

我被对话吸引了过去。货架前站着一个特别高大的男人，穿着打扮和平时来给孩子买礼物的经济条件宽裕的父亲们没什么两样。他注意到我的存在，看了我一眼就把注意力移回到吵闹的小孩身上，然后嘘了他一声让他安静下来，才带着无奈对我笑了笑：“对不起，小孩子太吵了。”

此时我才看见客人的面庞：他的五官如天赐一般完美，以及其男子气概的方式排列组合。商场的广播正放着30年代的摇摆乐，乐曲的节奏仿佛在刻意配合他的一举一动，令他就像黄金年代电影中走出的都市贵公子。

我像花痴一样失了语愣在原地。

我才不要什么战舰啦——

小孩不懂克制的音量把我拖了回来。

“男孩女孩喜好的区别只是商家营销出来的。”我回过神，努力做着本职工作，“其实有不少男孩喜欢娃娃，也有很多女孩喜欢玩具汽车。他们都被刻板印象弄得不敢接受自己的真实喜好罢了。”

“按你的说法，弗雷迪喜欢娃娃反而是一种勇敢的表现？”

“是这么个意思。”

他露出了一个满意的微笑，拍了拍小男孩的肩膀：“行吧，去选几样你真喜欢的。”

我回到柜台后等着。名叫弗雷迪的男孩很快就选好了心仪的东西，短短的手臂圈着两三个大盒子都快抱不过来，还倔强地不让舅舅帮忙拿。

英俊的客人跟在小孩身后，来到了柜台前。“Katarina。”他念出了我胸前名牌上的名字，“你好，我叫Thor。”

不是每个客人都会跟我介绍自己的名字的，我一时有些慌乱。“你好……？需要我帮你包装起来吗？”

“不必。这些包装到门口可能就会变成弗雷迪手下的废纸了。”

“舅舅，这个猫好可爱啊——”弗雷迪踮起脚尖，把手臂撑在柜台上，伸出另一手去碰收银机边上那只巴掌大小的猫咪玩偶。

“喜欢就买。”索尔大概沉浸在扮演世界上最好的舅舅的角色之中。

“不好意思，这个不是商品……”我拿起了那只球一样圆滚滚的毛毡猫咪，放在小男孩手中，“……是我自己做的，如果你喜欢就送给你吧。”

弗雷迪开心地把猫咪玩偶放进袋子最上方，被索尔阻止了：”等下，不要白拿人家东西。“他拿出一张20美元的钞票放在柜台上。

我把钞票推了回去，“我不能拿。”

“收下吧。你的手艺挺好的。只要是你付出劳动的东西，就尽管为它贴上价格。”

我想说那也不需要这么多吧，转念一想还是不要再浪费人家时间才好。我说了声谢谢，把钞票夹进了素描本中。

索尔带着侄子弗雷迪离开了商场，短暂的少女心动也该随之结束了。一个售货员每天会遇到很多人，无论他们是好是坏，我们的交集也不过是他们在店内停留的几分钟。

我没想到几天后又一次见到了索尔。那天是周末，店里来来往往都是带着孩子的家长。索尔走进来的时候我还是马上注意到了，从正在进行的对话中分了一秒的神。他是自己一个人来的，见了我便点了点头算是打招呼，然后就在店里来回徘徊。直到这波客人都走得差不多了，他还是下不了决心买什么的样子。

“需要建议吗？给弗雷迪的？”我走到他身边，闻到了他身上的古龙水。他真的好高，我穿着5厘米的高跟鞋也，头顶也只能勉强够着他下巴。

他点点头。

抱着完成业绩的想法，我把店里最贵的奇幻小镇微缩模型指给了他看，“您看这个怎么样？盒子里材料和颜料都有，弗雷迪可以自己动手做每一栋小屋。”

这系列微缩模型我自己很喜欢，但是却不太受孩子们的欢迎。静下心来做精致的手工对大部分孩子来说都不是很愉快的事情。

“好。”他连价格都没看。

箱子里材料很多，比我想象的还要重上一些。我稍微皱了下眉，也没有逃过他的眼睛。

“我自己拿吧。”他从我手里接过箱子，走向收银台。

我回到收银台后，熟练地接过他的信用卡，打出小票，把东西打包好。我打开抽屉，拿出了另一只手工做的毛毡猫咪放在袋子里。

“这是……？”索尔疑惑道，拿出小猫玩偶。

“您上次给的钱太多了，所以我又做了一只，想着如果有机会见到你再送给你。”

“谢谢。”他捏了捏玩偶圆鼓鼓的身体，说道：“这是根据你的猫做的吗？”

“我小时候养的猫，Gypsy。她已经去世了。我很喜欢猫咪，但是不敢再养一只了。我害怕再面对一次失去的感觉。”

“我明白。”他说。

索尔离开之后，我的同事爱拉梅德迫不及待地拉住了我。

“刚刚来的那个帅哥是阿斯加德的太子爷吗？”

“我不知道。”我如实回答，“但是他很疼他侄子。”

隔了不到一周，索尔又来了。我们店不是没有老客户，但是没有人会这样频繁地给孩子买礼物。我不得不开始怀疑，他并不是真的想给侄子买玩具。

“弗雷迪真是个幸运的孩子。”我说。

“嗯？”

“他有一个很疼他的舅舅。”

“不……呃，是的。”他摸了摸脖子，把身体重心从左换到右，“是这样，我想问你下班之后有没有空去喝一杯。”

我以为自己妄想症发作了。他的蓝眼睛正盯着我，是在等我答应他。没错，他知道我一定会。他是个自信的男人。

从索尔第一次邀请我出去，到他早有准备似的掏出戒指求婚，不过才三个月时间。

我中头彩了。母亲这样说。她恨不得把我打包一下马上送到索尔家里。

的确是我运气太好了。

可是运气总会有用完的时候。

\---

我去见了商场的经理，告诉她我离婚的事，并且我想离职。

“你嫁给那个阔少爷的时候也没辞职，怎么现在离了婚倒是要走？”

我和索尔结婚之前，我问他能不能继续在玩具店工作。而他居然答应了，说很高兴我有喜欢做的事。

当时我以为我嫁给了全世界最好的男人。然而即使是最好的男人，也不可能拥有一段完美的婚姻。

我在这里待下去的话，就永远走不出去了。我没有这么告诉她。“我攒了点钱，准备去学习。”

就这样，我归还了工作牌，把痛苦与甜蜜都一并留在了那里。

下一件事，我去美术学院注册了。学费昂贵的美院我原本连想也不敢想，多亏了索尔的体贴理解，我才能攒下自己的一笔钱来完成梦想。

交过学费之后，我的账户余额显示还剩不到7元。

我想起了夹在素描本里的20美元钞票，那是索尔当年给我的。

这几年我换了无数素描本，一直不忘把这张20元钞票夹进去。

怀揣着要和过去断干净的仪式感，我拿着这20美元进了超市，挑着特价商品买够了接下来两三天的生活物资，还带了一个猫罐头给楼下流浪猫。

自从开始把Gypsy作为笔下的漫画角色之后，我再次萌生了养只宠物的念头。但是索尔没有同意。他的反对很强烈，说他非常讨厌小动物。

我暗自下了决心，等我撑过这段困难，就去领养一只猫咪。

**「03」**

我和索尔就是时钟上的两根指针。当我们在一起时我一刻也不停地追赶他，而我们的轨迹注定了总会不断地交汇。

认识索尔之前，我从来没有听过他这号人物，对所谓的阿斯加德也所知甚少。我离开他之后，似乎突然整个城市都与他有关。他出席了谁的活动，他穿了什么衣服，他到了哪里度假。我们结婚的那几年，他从来不告诉我他在做什么，也不告诉我他在想什么。如今我像是站在了对岸，他的生活我看得竟然比我们做夫妻的时候还要清楚。

这样的状态没有持续很久。忽然有一天他就从媒体与人们视线中消失了。我没有特意去寻找他，当我想起似乎很久没有听到索尔这个名字的时候，我的工作室刚刚成立，让我无暇分心去想一个过去的人。

后来我笔下的Gypsy猫逐渐积攒起了人气，在网络的各个角落都可以看到有人拿呆萌而表情丰富的Gypsy来表达他们此刻的心情。有公司找上了我，与我合作发售Gypsy的实体周边。

我看到Gypsy作为一个正经可靠的商品被摆进我曾工作过的玩具店的货架上的那一天，我突然又很想他。

我拿起手机，输入一串烙在我脑海深处的号码，手指停在拨号键上方，最后还是没有拨出去。就算作为前妻我也十分称职。一个好前妻，就是该不存在。

我的助手敲门进来，说有个男孩子在外面，喊着要见我。

“舅妈——！”

一个个子高高的男孩跑了进来。他穿着运动服，背着书包，一头卷发有些凌乱。我一时间有些不敢认他：“弗雷迪？”

“我终于找到你了。”男孩的声带还处于变声期，似乎有些嘶哑，“我到处都看到Gypsy猫，我就想该不会是你。于是我就寻着包装盒上的地址找过来了。”

“发生什么事了吗？”我不知道弗雷迪是不是懂我和他舅舅已经没有任何瓜葛了，但是面对着这样一个迷茫的孩子，我不忍心让他难过。

“你回家看看舅舅好不好？外公外婆已经不在了，我不想家里再失去什么人了。”

“你说……奥丁和芙丽嘉……”我不敢置信。他们怎么说也是我曾经的公婆，我怎么也想不到会有什么事发生在他们身上。

“……是车祸。几年前的事了。”弗雷迪努力克制着情绪的样子，简直和他的舅舅一模一样。

“你舅舅他怎么样？”

“很不好。所以我才来的。”

我提前下了班，离开了办公楼。

纽约城很大，大到没有能巧合地再遇见他一次。纽约也很小，小到我闭着眼睛都能走回我们曾经的家。电梯还是一样慢，楼道还是一样暗，备用钥匙还是一样藏在窗台下。

门打开了。明明是白天，屋内很阴暗。空气中有一种很久没通风的霉湿味。

“谁啊——”

是熟悉的声音，但是全然陌生的音调。他听上去就像没睡醒一样。

难道他在睡觉？我走进客厅，首先看到的是随处乱扔的垃圾，和脏衣服堆在一处。

索尔躺在沙发上。如果不是我对他如此熟悉，我简直要怀疑是有流浪汉闯了进来。

他的头发胡子很久没有修剪了，整张脸都是杂乱的毛发。他睁开惺忪睡眼，瞳色还是一样的湛蓝，只是眼神全然变了一个人。

他看见了我，忽然变得狂躁起来。“怎么又是你……你他妈就不能放过我吗？”

我吃了一惊，他从来没有这样凶过我。但他不是我认识的那个自信的索尔了，现在的他甚至不知道自己在做什么。

“你怎么喝这么多酒？”我绕开满地空酒瓶，走向沙发。还没等我靠近，一个抱枕被丢了过来，砸在了我小腹上。索尔像一条发怒的狂犬，“给我滚出去啊！别再来了！”

我上前抓住了他乱挥的手。我与他毕竟力量悬殊，一下子就被甩到了一边。

“混蛋。”我吃痛地骂了一声。

他这才清醒了一些，“猫猫？”

我坐到他身边，把手放在了他的脸颊上，“是我啊。”

下一刻我被搂住了腰。索尔不知轻重地搂着我，把脑袋放在我大腿上，声音有些颤抖：“你是真的。”

“来，我帮你洗个澡吧。”

我扶着他站起来，踢开挡路的垃圾，把他带进了浴室，帮他在浴缸里放了温度适中的水。

“自己能脱衣服吗？”我计划着趁他洗澡的时候收拾一下垃圾。

“不会。”

清醒边缘的索尔像个小孩子一样闹起了脾气，我倒是没有见过他的这一面。我看着他就心口热热的，像是有蚂蚁在爬。

我叹了口气，帮他把上衣和裤子脱去，直到只剩下内裤。“内裤自己脱可以吗？”

“不可以。”

“自己脱啦！”如果我有一个孩子，估计也少不了这样的场面吧。

他耍赖一样穿着内裤就要爬进浴缸。

“站住。”我抓住他内裤的边缘，把他拉了回来。我拉扯着脱下了他的内裤，他看着我傻笑了起来。我知道他酒还没醒，但还是觉得他有些……可爱？然后他的身体起了一些不可忽视的变化，即使做了五年夫妻，我还是觉得直面着他硬挺挺的男性象征有些难为情。

“噢，对不起。大概是老习惯改不掉。”他徒劳地用手去遮挡，然后坐进了浴室。

“你好了叫我一声。”

说着我转身要走，却被一只手拽住了手腕。“不要再走了，好吗？”

“我只是去客厅收拾一下。”

“不要走！”

“好好。”我拿过洗发水挤在手心，搓揉出泡沫，为他洗起了头。“其实你的发质挺好的。又细又软，比我的好多了……索尔，你哭了吗？”

“没有。”他用湿漉漉的手抹了一把脸，带着最后一点没压下去的哭腔说道：“是水。”

“是水是水。”我帮他冲干净泡沫，然后拿来了浴巾，“你想剃胡子吗？”

他点点头，拿起了刮胡刀。

“你的手抖得厉害。”我点出了这一事实。看来他酗酒的问题比我想象的还要严重。我拿过了他的剃须刀，把他按在了椅子上。

沙金色的毛发落在浴室贝壳色的地板砖上，很快眼前就出现了我依然会在梦中见到的那张脸。

“头发呢？也要剪吗？没想到你留长发还挺好看的。”我评价道。

“先这样吧。”索尔从我落在浴室的杂物盒里拿出一条粉色的皮筋，把头发扎了起来。

“没想到你还会扎头发。”我感叹道。

“以前偷偷练了一下。我比较喜欢女儿。”

听到这话我心里又沉重了起来。

现在还是夏天，但是我已经找不到一件可以穿的夏装了。我把室内的空调往下调了几度，拿了一件冬天的卫衣给他套上。

我进厨房检查冰箱，里面除了啤酒就是过期的食材。最近他一定是吃了太多披萨，从前优美的肌肉线条埋在了一层浅浅的脂肪之下。我并不觉得有什么不好，这样的他在我眼里甚至更是可爱了几分。保持健美身材很辛苦，我再清楚不过了。

“你在做什么？”

“给你做点吃的。”

“我不饿。”

“我在找可以帮你醒酒的东西。”

“我没有醉啊？”

和一个酒鬼争论他有没有醉是没用的。我拿着一杯清水回到了客厅，蜷缩到了沙发上。

索尔喝完水，坐在了我身边，竟然显得有些拘谨。“我可以抱你吗，猫猫？”

听到这话，我主动揽住了他的腰，把脑袋靠在他胸前。“要是你早点会这样说，我就不会走了。你拿扫把赶我我都不走。”

“对不起。”

道歉不知不觉就升级成了接吻。从前索尔很少在做爱以外的时候吻我，到我们离婚之前，他脸上床上也拒绝做出这类亲密的表示了。索尔根本不会做x爱，每·次·都·是·他·在·干·我。我不知道该怎么应对他高涨的情x欲，害怕又被当作泄x欲的工具。我主动握住了他的坚硬，手上施加了一些力道，好让他知道我也有控制权。

“我只有一个条件。”

“你要什么？”他的眼神又迷离了，这一次不是因为酒精。

“你不许动。让我来。”

最后，我允许他释放在了我身体里。我们从来没有避孕过。

我趴在他身上，不让他有从温存的阶段逃跑的可能。我感觉到变软的他滑出了我的身体，以及我的肩膀上有些湿润。

“你确实哭了吧？”我恶作剧一样地舔了一口他脸颊上的水痕，“咸咸的。这下你没法抵赖啦。”

既然被我发现了秘密，他也干脆放弃隐藏了。

索尔这个硬汉，我亲爱的前夫，就这么在我面前掉起了眼泪。

“我恨我父亲。如果我有个儿子，大概我会被他憎恨的。所以我还是挺庆幸的。”

这是他第一次和我谈心。

“我看出来了。他是不是一直对你很不屑？”

“我已经做了一切了。只是你走之后……我真的没办法当作什么也没发生……但是他还是觉得只有废物才会为情所困。”

我手脚发冷，“我从来不知道你真的在意。”

“我讨厌我父亲，但是最后还是变成了他那样子。”

说道动情之处，他更是无法停下。他讲起了小时候的事，把别扭追溯到了根源。

\---

我七八岁的时候父亲就带我去打猎。

他要我射死一头受伤的鹿，我怎么也下不了手。我被他骂得体无完肤，说我根本不配做他的儿子。

我哭着在森林里瞎转，然后捡到了一只白绒绒的兔子幼崽。我到现在还记得我抱着那团小生命的时候心口感觉到的温暖。于是我把它藏在口袋里偷偷带回了家。

可惜兔子长得很快，最后父亲还是发现了。他又辱骂了我一顿，然后揪着我的领子把我拖到厨房，让厨娘当着我的面把兔子杀了煮成汤，然后逼着我吃下去。之后我在厕所呕吐了很久。

所以我害怕小动物。我现在已经三十多岁了，有一个想法还是像幽灵一样纠缠着我：我会害死我所爱的东西。小动物也好，你也好。

我从小就发誓绝对不要成为奥丁那样的丈夫和父亲。直到你说要离开我，我才明白，他还是成功了。

\---

听着索尔的故事，除了心疼之外，我还是在语句间的缝隙中拼凑出一条信息：“你是不是说你爱我？”

“我当然？”他说。

“那为什么你不告诉我？”

“我做的事还不足以证明吗？”

“奥丁也会这么想。”我说。

索尔沉默片刻。“你说得对。”

他抱着我，我能感觉到他正在发抖。他似乎正在心里斗争着，表情紧张得好像正有人逼他去蹦极。

“我——我爱你，猫猫。”他松了一口气，“好像也不是那么难。”

“还需要多加练习。”我在他额头上亲了一下。

“我……还能有机会吗？”我知道他的言下之意是“你还爱我吗？”

“索尔，我才是五年里每天告诉你我爱你的人。”

“那我以后每天告诉你两次。”

\---fin?---

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐🌹  
> 果然情人节还是要写老公才对味☑️  
> 这一次我真的写了一个钢铁死直男  
> 看完Jason Aaron写的雷神刊以后就很想写个关于奥丁的A➕parenting的文，这次算是圆上了  
> 雷神刊里的锤与奥丁的父子关系真的非常一言难尽，气人又感人，非常真实，我简直可以猜到是Jason Aaron本人精力的投影  
> 所以男孩一生就是在反抗父亲，然后变成父亲的样子_(:з」∠)_


End file.
